


Hey Little Sister (What Have You Done?)

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Ashivia Prompts [2]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Guilt, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Introspection, Light Angst, POV Jordan, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Jordan notices more than people realize, especially concerning Olivia and Asher.A look at Jordan's perspective around the events of "In My Veins"





	Hey Little Sister (What Have You Done?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



> For Manon, who sent the prompt: “You hurt her, I stab you, okay?” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/168056218878/dialogue-prompts) of prompts
> 
> This is a part 2 of my fic [In My Veins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380260), for the most part it can be read alone but some things might be better understood after reading that one first.
> 
> This has not been beta read, so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please let me know and I'll get them fixed.

Olivia’s always been a storm. Ever since she was born, or at least that Jordan remembers. He’d only been a little over a year when Olivia was born but he remembers the screaming. His parents always laugh when they tell the story, saying that he had been so worried that the Doctor were hurting his sister that he kicked him, only to lose his balance and fall back onto his diapered bottom. He’s made it his mission to look out for her, even though sometimes she doesn’t want him to and certainly hasn’t made it easy. But she’s his sister. She might drive him crazy sometimes but he’s always going to have her back.

Which is why it’s so hard when she starts slipping. First it’s the drinking. At first it’s not a big deal. Most of the kids their age drink at parties. He can’t fault Olivia for wanting to. It’s when she starts dabbling in other things that he grows concerned. He can tell he’s not the only one.

Despite what people might think, Jordan isn’t stupid. He’s known for a long time that something was going on between Olivia and Asher, probably even before they realized it themselves. He’s just been waiting, and hoping, that they would figure it out on their own. He’s not counting on coming home one night and peeking into Olivia’s room to check on her, and finding Asher there. They’re both asleep, curled up together with Olivia laying mostly on Asher’s chest. Jordan smiles and shakes his head before slowly backing out of the room and closing the door. He knows that probably wasn’t the best way for that to happen, but maybe it could nudge them in the right direction.

Of course they’re both stubborn, Olivia especially, and don’t talk about it. More than that, Olivia starts pulling away from them and getting more out of control with the drinking and drugs. Jordan’s at a lost as to what he can do. He’s tried talking to her about it but she won’t listen. She always tells him she’s fine and to stay out of it. But he can’t. It’s the only reason he asks Asher to talk to her. He knows they’re not talking right now, but she’s always listened to him. If there’s even a chance that he can help her Jordan has to take it.

It’s not until he’s jolted awake by Asher’s frantic yelling and stumbles into the bathroom to see Olivia barely conscious on the bathroom floor that he realizes how bad things are. He calls for an ambulance in a daze, knowing that his parents are hearing as he explains to the operator that his sister took too many pills. One of the only times he’s ever seen his father cry was when he found out he’d never play football again. Until now, as he’s holding Olivia in his arms and begging her to be okay. He knows this can’t go on.

It’s the day after Olivia comes home from the hospital that they have the intervention. It’s Jordan’s idea. He knows they need a way to get through to her, and since she won’t listen to him, he has to hope she’ll listen to all of them. Part of him thinks Asher should be here. He cares about Olivia. He’d been devastated when they almost lost her. But he knows Olivia wouldn’t want that, and they need to do what they can to get her to cooperate.

She isn’t happy. Jordan knows she isn’t. But she also doesn’t argue with them when they suggest rehab. She just hugs them and tells them she loves them and that she’s going to work on getting better. He’s heard that people will say whatever they think people want to hear in order to get out of situations, but he doesn’t think Olivia is doing that.

He stands on the porch, watching as his parents and Olivia get into the car and drive away. He’d wanted to go but she’d told him she didn’t want him to see her in there. He guesses he can understand that. He turns his head when he hears a car turning into the drive from the opposite side, to see Asher’s car pulling up in front of the house.

He walks up to Jordan and throws an arm around his shoulder as he starts walking into the house, “I thought you might need some company.”

Asher doesn’t have to tell him that he needs the company just as much as Jordan does. Jordan just knows.

***

The months that follow are hard. Jordan tries his best to go on like normal, but it all feels wrong without Olivia around. The house is too quiet. The rooms too empty. It’s been a long time since any of them have been away from longer than a week. To have Olivia gone for months puts it all off kilter. He’s tired of going around and pretending it’s fine, and putting on a smile when people ask him about Olivia.

He knows it might be a little much. She’s just in rehab. It’s not as if she’s died. But she’d come close. He still remembers how pale she looked laying on the bathroom floor. It’s not something he can easily forget. For a while after it happens he has nightmares, most of them about walking into the bathroom to find Asher crying over her dead body.

For a while after Olivia gets out of rehab she still keeps her distance. Jordan gets that. She doesn’t need to be around that lifestyle anymore, or the reminder. He can tell how hard it is on her the first time he sees Asher and Layla together. She doesn’t talk about it though. She doesn’t talk about anything, not really. Then again, Jordan doesn’t exactly ask. He’s not sure how.

It takes months for them to get back to a sense of normalcy, but they eventually do. Olivia starts hanging around more often, though her and Asher still haven’t really talked. Jordan has tried to get them to, even going as far as to leave them alone for hours. And while they’ll stay in the room together and partake in pointless conversation, it’s not quite how it used to be. It’s too stilted, as if they’re not quite sure what to say.

Which is why it’s so surprising when Jordan looks out the kitchen window one day and sees Asher and Olivia in the pool together. That in itself isn’t strange. It’s that Olivia is in Asher’s arms and they’re _kissing_. Jordan’s so surprised he almost drops the knife he’s holding. For a moment he forgets why, then he remembers he wanted to wash it after cutting peppers.

Jordan just stands there, his gaze following Asher as he climbs out of the pool, bending over to kiss Olivia before jogging backwards towards the house. He’s still standing there when Asher comes stumbling inside.

Asher shuts the door and turns to Jordan, his mouth still stretched into a wide grin, “Hey man.” When he notices the knife Jordan has in his hand he raises an eyebrow, “What are you doing?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Jordan says.

“What?” Asher asks, moving towards the fridge. When he goes to open it, Jordan puts a hand on the door, keeping it closed. Asher turns around to face him, his eyes drifting down to the knife before moving back up to Jordan’s face. “Jordan?”

“You hurt her, I stab you, okay?”

Asher’s eyes widen, “Dude, that’s not… I’m not going to hurt her!”

“Yeah?” Jordan asks. “Like you didn’t hurt her before?”

“That wasn’t…” Asher takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. When he opens them Jordan notices the mask has dropped, allowing Jordan to see a glimpse of the pain in his eyes. “I never meant to hurt her. You know I’ve been in love with her for a long time now. It’s just… when she pulled away after…”

“After you slept together,” Jordan finishes. He takes a step back and puts the knife on the counter before taking a seat on one of the stools, gesturing for Asher to do the same. “I saw you. I wanted to check in on Olivia when I got home from the party and when I peeked in you were still there. I thought maybe that meant you two might be figuring it out. But of course things just got worse.”

“She said it never should have happened,” Asher tells him. “I thought she regretted it, or didn’t want me. But I never wanted any of this to happen. I care about her Jordan. When I found her in the bathroom that night…”

“I know,” Jordan says. “You’re probably the reason she’s still here.”

“All I did was find her,” Asher says, tracing a pattern on the counter with his finger. “For a while I wasn’t able to do anything. I didn’t even call an ambulance. She could have…”

“But she didn’t,” Jordan says, his voice firm. “You stayed with her and kept her conscious until someone was able to call. There’s no telling what could have happened if you’d left her alone to get a phone. You did the right thing.”

Asher nods, “I’m just glad she’s alright. I don’t know what I would have done if we’d lost her.”

“Oh probably mourn and try and lament on poor Olivia’s life being cut short.” Jordan watches as Asher’s eyes widen and then they both turn their attention to where Olivia is standing in the doorway. “Are you both seriously in here talking about this right now?”

“I was just making sure Asher knew to treat you right,” Jordan tells him.

“Is that right?” Olivia asks, moving to stand next to Asher. “And that lead to depresso talk?”

“Just checking that we understand each other,” Asher tells her.

“And do you?”

Jordan and Asher share a look, and Jordan knows he’s silently asking Jordan to be okay with it. As worried as he is about Olivia, he knows that right now the safest place for her is with Asher. They’ve been through a lot to get here, and he’s not going to be the one to attempt to tear them apart.

“We do,” Jordan says, smiling at both of them. “Now get out of here. Your hormones are suffocating me.”

Olivia rolls her eyes and moves towards the fridge, grabbing two bottles of water. “That is so not a possible scenario, but we’re going all the same.”

“Good,” Jordan says. “You should enjoy your time while you can before Dad gets home. You know he’s going to want to talk.”

Asher clears his throat, “You know what? Maybe I should…”

Olivia puts a hand on Asher’s shoulder, her expression one of fondness. “You’re not going anywhere. It’ll be fine.”

“You’re his daughter,” Asher says.

“And?”

“And he’s going to hate anyone that dates you,” Asher points out. “Meaning he’ll definitely want to kill me.”

“He won’t,” Olivia tells him. “Because once I tell him that I love you and you make me happy then he’ll have to come around. Now go outside. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Asher doesn’t look convinced but he doesn’t argue either. He takes the bottles Olivia gives him and then heads out the door to the pool. Jordan stands up and grabs the knife to take it towards the sink. He can practically feel her eyes on him as he washes it. When he turns around she’s standing there, her hip cocked against the counter, watching him.

“Is there a reason you had one of Dad’s knives out?”

“I was chopping peppers,” Jordan tells her, gesturing to the pile on the counter.

She glances to the peppers before looking back at him, “Why don’t I believe that’s the whole story?”

“Why else would I have a knife?” Jordan asks, mirroring her position.

“Maybe because you were going into protective brother mode,” Olivia says. She lets out a disbelieving laugh when Jordan averts his eyes. “Oh I can’t believe this. You actually did? You threatened Asher with a knife?”

“I wasn’t actually going to use it,” Jordan tells her, rolling his eyes when he looks back at her to find her looking far too amused. “He’s my best friend.”

“And he’s dating your sister,” Olivia says. “I wouldn’t blame you if you got a bit protective.”

“You’re enjoying this far too much,” Jordan says.

Olivia grins, “It’s not every day your brother pulls a knife on the guy you’re seeing to defend your honor.”

“I don’t pull a knife on him. I just had it…”

“If that makes you feel better,” Olivia says, and pushes off the wall. “I better get out there before he thinks you pulled a knife on me.”

Jordan groans, “You are the worst.”

“You can act annoyed all you want…”

“Who said I was acting?” Jordan mutters.

Olivia carries on as if he didn’t say anything, “But I know you love me.”

Jordan looks at Olivia, taking in how happy she looks right now. She might be purposefully trying to push his buttons but he doesn’t mind it. She’s here to do it. She’s alive and healthy and happy. He’ll take all the annoyance if it means keeping her that way. Not that he’ll tell her that, of course.

“Of course I do,” Jordan says. “You’re my sister. Now quit being a pain in my ass and get out there.”

Olivia starts to go, but stops with her hand on the doorknob. When she turns back to him, her expression is serious. “Hey Jordan?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?” He asks her.

She shrugs, “For looking out for me.”

She leaves before he can say anything, which is probably for the best because at this point Jordan doesn’t know if he could stop himself from saying something sappy. He moves back to the window and watches as Asher takes Olivia’s hand and pulls her close, placing a kiss to the top of her head. She laughs and pushes him away, but goes willingly when he pulls her back in.

Jordan turns away. He’s already seen enough. She’s happy, and that’s what matters. And while he’ll always protect her, he knows he’s not the only one that will. More than that he has to trust that she can look after herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
